


Breathless

by TanyaReed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who's a Regina/Robin fan has their own take on this week's kiss.  This is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

As Regina approached the circle of firelight, her determination wavered. Doubts broke into her thoughts, drowning out the memory of Mary Margaret's words.

She was almost ready to turn around and go back when Robin looked up from the fire, and she lost her chance. Several different emotions went over his face as he got to his feet. Surprise. Sorrow. Regret. Shame. Determination. Anger. She watched them flicker there, one after another.

"Milady," he said as she reached him. 

When his voice broke the silence, panic seized Regina. She'd had no plan in coming here except to face her fear. Now, she didn't think she could. The panic froze her in place, clogging her throat and stealing her breath.

Unaware of her internal struggle, Robin continued earnestly, "I'm sorry. I let you down."

His contrition surprised her, loosening fear's hold. She stared at him in disbelief. How could he be so shaken by his choice when it was so obviously the right one? Despite their attraction, despite the lion tattoo, they'd only known each other a handful of days, and yet her heart's loss seemed to be eating at him. Would anyone else have felt that much shame? Would they have cared so much about letting her down?

"Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch, but I promise you," his eyes made contact with hers, burning her with his sincerity, "I will get it back."

Suddenly, she understood why she had come. It made perfect sense. It was time to take a risk. With doom approaching, she might not get another chance. 

Before she could change her mind, she reached out and grabbed Robin. She just had time to register the surprise in his eyes before her lips were on his.

At first, he stiffened at the unexpected contact, but that passed quickly. He relaxed and his lips moved against hers.

She let the kiss linger as she felt a pleasant tingle start from her belly and spread to every part of her body. She was sure that wherever it was, her heart was pounding wildly, and she longed for more.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, feeling the fear settle inside her again. She trembled as much from that fear as from the desire flowing through her veins.

She had just kissed a man she'd known for only a little over a week. Even though he'd kissed her back, that could have just been instinct. What would he think of her? Would he be disgusted by her touch? After all, she was the Evil Queen. It had been a very long time since anyone who really knew her had wanted her. Had she read the signs wrong? Maybe she had misinterpreted his kindness.

Regina studied his face, mentally preparing herself for rejection. It was hard to breathe as she stood there waiting for what seemed like years.

She wanted to run away. It was foolish at this juncture, but both her body and her brain screamed at her to do it. It took all of her will to wait for his reaction.

An apology was already forming in her mind when the shock on Robin's face turned to blatant longing. It was the only warning she got before he let out a heated breath and grabbed her firmly.

His kiss was full of passion as his arms slid around her. Regina's eyes closed and the fear drained away, leaving something that felt like fire behind. She clutched him closer, feeling the fire burn away all her doubts.

He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He saw her as Regina and not as the woman she had been. Before long, their hunger drove even those thoughts away and she was lost in the pleasure of his touch. 

She was broken. She had been broken for a long time, but she wasn't going to let that control her anymore. The fear would win only if she allowed it to. Nothing was going to stop her now. She was taking back her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this scene...well, I won't admit how many times...and each time it struck me that Regina looks as if she's prepared for rejection. What do you think?


End file.
